


I Really Shouldn't...

by CatWithChickens



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWithChickens/pseuds/CatWithChickens
Summary: Aaron knew exactly what was going to happen when he trailed after Robert up the stairs and he was excited for it. No-one in his life, not even his ex-boyfriends, have made this feeling of lust bubble so deep within him.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	I Really Shouldn't...

**Author's Note:**

> Some shit ass smut lmao but oh well
> 
> Also follow my robron blog where I am posting everything from the start to the finish
> 
> @everythingaboutrobron
> 
> Probably some grammar mistakes since I don't have a beta reader, I am sorry brothers and sisters. 
> 
> Also this is the longest smut I have ever written

'Upstairs, now'

Aaron knew exactly what was going to happen when he trailed after Robert up the stairs and he was excited for it. No-one in his life, not even his ex-boyfriends, have made this feeling of lust bubble so deep within him. There was something about Robert that unleashed the cage that he has kept locked up. Never in his life has someone treated him the way Robert has and they've only slept together once. But the feeling of his calloused palms brushing up against his body, making every nerve twitch excitedly under his touch, made him yearn for more -- beg to feel that dominant touch against his being once again.

Robert carefully opened the door, making sure not to make a noise before walking into Aaron's room. He turned around to stare at Aaron, his eyes narrowed in the now familiar look of burning desire, but the underlying hatred of what the other man did to his car still lingered beneath it. It made the man ooze power and dominance without even meaning to, making the butterflies flutter in Aaron's stomach in anticipation of what Robert is going to do to him.

Aaron stepped into the room, closing the door quietly to not stir Diane downstairs or his mum in her bedroom; he really didn't want to get a bollocking from his mum for slamming the door shut, or getting questioned about if he did decide to sleep with Finn... Again. He really didn't need the hassle.

He turned back around to see Robert continuing to stare at him with the same look, causing him to subconsciously bite down on his bottom lip as he waits for Robert to make the first move. However, Robert just stares him down -- eyes tracing up and down the length of his body as if he is trying to figure out what he wants to do first.

"I really shouldn't be fucking you after what you did to my car" Robert finally broke the silence as he walked towards the shorter man.

"But you are going to do it anyway, aren't you? Admit it: you can't stay away from me" Aaron replied in a sudden burst of confidence, like he was trying to instigate something to make Robert snap. 

"As I said before, I shouldn't, but the way you felt when I had you on the back seat of that car last week; I can still remember how desperate you was for it" The blonde was now stood in front of him, staring down at Aaron with blown pupils in an obvious show of his arousal. He couldn't fake it even if he wanted to. He wanted Aaron more than anything and Aaron could see it as clear as day.

"When I'm with Chrissie-" Aaron felt his arousal take a small hit at the mention of his lover's fiancée "-I always picture what you looked like when I fucked you on that back seat. The way you moaned my name when my cock was inside you-" Robert leaned down to press his lips against the crook of Aaron's neck before inhaling deeply, as if to take in the mechanic's scent" -god it turns me on so much; It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Teeth suddenly latch down onto Aaron's flesh, making a soft groan slip past his lips from the mixture of the action and the words being uttered into his ear.

"All I can picture is you when I am fucking her -- when I am with her" Robert whispered against his neck in a tone like he was almost ashamed that he couldn't stop thinking about that night in the garage or about Aaron in general. But hearing Robert say that -- that he can't stop picturing that night when he was fucking Aaron in the back seat of the car -- made a whimper leave his lips without his permission. 

He arched his body into Robert's as he feels lips caress the length of his neck once again. He couldn't help but tangle his fingers into Robert's hair to hold his head firmly against him, wanting to feel more of that addictive pleasure he has been craving since that night. 

Robert dug his hands into Aaron's waist and turned them abruptly so the younger man's back was facing the bed, leading them backwards as he sucks marks into Aaron's neck. It almost felt like he was trying to claim Aaron in an act of jealousy of witnessing him go on a date with Finn (though Aaron himself wouldn't say it was a date, it was more an act to set Robert off to see if he gave a fuck...which he clearly did) 

The blonde pulled away from Aaron's neck, panting heavily in arousal as he stares back into Aaron's eyes with a hardened look. 

"I want you to strip for me" Robert said before pulling back, removing all bodily contact between them. 

Aaron moved forward to try and connect their bodies together, but he was stopped by a glare. 

"No, I am not going to touch you until you strip for me right now" Robert growled out as he moved further back to ensure the man could not touch him until he followed his orders. 

Aaron wouldn't lie, it turned him on beyond belief. The way Robert bossed him around -- like he did that night -- made his arousal go almost tenfold. The way he says the commands -- the way his eyes narrowed to show that he was the one in control -- made the man want to do everything Robert wants. 

He began to remove his pants, taking into account the way Robert's eyes followed the movement carefully with a lustful gaze. Aaron made sure to pull them down slowly, revealing the flesh of his thighs in an almost teaseful way because he knew how much the man enjoyed them. 

The night they spent together in the garage, Robert couldn't stop touching them, kissing them, biting them -- he loved everything about them. Looking back before this whole 'affair' thing began, he noted the way Robert stared at his legs when he was decked out in his mechanic overalls. At that moment, he thought the man was judging him for wearing them, but after that night in the garage and Robert's obvious lust for him, he now knew it was because he wanted to touch them and feel them. 

Aaron pulled the pants off and threw them to the floor, now revealing the obvious bulge that pressed eagerly to the front of his boxers. Robert noticed it too as he looked down at the erection and then glanced back up to make eye-contact with Aaron, telling him with his eyes what he wanted him to do. 

He complied with the unspoken order and began to tug down his boxers. A groan left Robert's lips as Aaron's dick sprung up when it was no longer confined within the tight space. Pre-cum was already beginning to form at the tip, leaking slowly in a show of arousal on Aaron's part. 

"Sit on the bed and touch yourself for me" Robert ordered as he began to make quick work of his clothes, throwing them into a pile next to Aaron's pants and boxers. 

The younger man wrapped a hand around his dick as he stroked himself as Robert asked, moaning softly at pleasure that is finally being given to his cock. Aaron glanced down at Robert's now exposed dick, his own twitching within his grasp as he continues to stroke himself as the older man ordered.

Robert stared at the action with intent, subconsciously licking his lips as he reached down to stroke his own erection. This made Aaron whine audibly into the room, but not loud enough that his mum would be able to hear. The younger man fell back onto the bed, clenching his eyes shut as he continued to rub his sensitive cock, trying to ease away the orgasm that was bubbling closer and closer with each stroke. Aaron tilted his head and panted against the sheets, lifting his legs up from the floor to rest his feet against the frame of the bed.

Robert groaned loudly at seeing the spread legs of his lover -- the way his thighs twitched erratically in a show that he was getting closer to completion.

"Stop" Robert ordered as he moved over to the bed. Aaron complied instantly as he let go of his dick, resting the pre-cum coated hand against his thigh. He tilted his head up from the bed to look at Robert eagerly, silently begging with his eyes to fuck him or at least let him finish.

"Can't let you have all the fun now, can we? No, no, I have plans for you, Aaron." Robert whispered out in a tone that made Aaron moan softly in reply to the words. The slightly calloused fingers brushed up against the sensitive skin on the younger man's thighs, making Aaron subconsciously try to close him. However, Robert held them open -- further apart than before -- looking deep into Aaron's eyes with a stern gaze. 

"Don't try to hide yourself from me" The blonde said before he bent down to press his lips against against the spot where the younger man's thigh met his groin. Aaron whined too quietly that he doubts Robert even heard him, clenching his fingers tightly within his fist. He knew if he reached out to grip onto Robert's hair, he'll be teased for more time than he can handle. But witnessing the man suck onto the flesh of his thighs, making them flush in that familiar shade of pink that Robert left last time made him feel like he was going to go insane.

Robert went down lower so he was hunched over his knees, trailing his tongue from the inside of one of Aaron's thigh to the spot behind his balls. Aaron's hands clenched into the sheets beneath them as he arched against Robert's face, wanting to feel more of that intense pleasure that spot gave him. Robert smirked at feeling how desperate the man was against him, deciding to treat him by sucking at the taint that drove the younger man absolutely wild. 

Aaron's panting was erratic at this point, along with the soft whines that hitched in his throat.

"R-Robert please" Aaron begged in a voice that almost sounded anguished at being put on the edge constantly.

Robert ignored the plea as he went down further so his tongue was against the furled muscle that twitched. He traced Aaron's rim with the tip of his tongue, hearing Aaron moan the loudest he has since they came into his room. Robert groaned quietly to let the vibration press against the soaked hole, feeling Aaron's thighs clench tight against his body.

Robert knew Aaron's ass was sensitive since the night they first got together. When Robert was lay between Aaron's legs, Robert pressed his fingers against Aaron's dry hole, making the man almost moan the whole garage down (not that he was complaining). If Robert was going to be honest: it was the most sexiest thing he has ever seen.

The older man continued his abuse against the sensitive hole, moving one hand that was resting against Aaron's thigh to cup a cheek within his grasp. His nails dug into the muscle harshly, Robert taking satisfaction that bruises will form there; Aaron most likely doing to stare at the marks in the mirror when he was gone, touching them in remembrance of this night and Robert. Maybe he could coax Aaron into taking pictures of the love bites that decorated the length of his thighs and the bruise that will begin to form on his ass. He would save those pictures in a special folder (to make sure Chrissie would NEVER find them) and stare at them all day.

Robert moved back from Aaron's ass, panting heavily in his own arousal as he took in the sight of his saliva dripping all over Aaron's rim. He brushed his fingers against the hole, hearing Aaron pant in anticipation of what will happen next. The blonde glanced up at Aaron who was staring down at him with a flushed face, teeth biting down on his bottom lip, normally blue eyes dominated by blown pupils; if Robert could commit anything to memory, it would be the look of Aaron in this moment.

He slid two fingers quickly into Aaron, the younger man hissing quietly in what sounded like pain, yet still tried to arch up to feel more of the touch inside him. Robert didn't wait for Aaron to get used to the stretch as he thrusted the fingers roughly in and out of the man, making him squirm against the sheets of the bed as he panted roughly. The older man spread his two fingers apart to stretch the rim, leaning down to dribble directly into the hole to make it easier for his fingers to move smoothly inside Aaron.

It would've been easier if he did use lube; prep Aaron quickly and then slam home. But he wanted to make a point -- punishment in a way. He wanted to punish Aaron for not only destroying his overly expensive car, but for going on a date with Finn right in front of him. The more rational part of Robert knew he shouldn't be so jealous of his 'one night stand' going on a date with another man, but the less rational part of him was screaming, wanting to yank Aaron away from Finn and tell everyone in that fucking pub that Aaron was his property and no-one deserves to touch him.

If Aaron could hear the thoughts running rampant in his head, he would be long gone and asking Robert to never speak to him again.

Aaron began to loosen up, thanks to the additional slick of his spit, panting heavily as he continues to try to arch up to get those fingers to press against his prostate. Robert knew where about it was, avoiding it with precision as he thrusted his fingers in faster that he could feel the burn brewing up in his forearm.

"R-Robert -- please" The younger man said in a hitched breath, sweat trailing downwards from his brow as he tried to calm himself. He was so desperate for it -- he just wanted Robert inside of him right now. He really didn't know how long he could last.

Robert nodded his head as he pulled his fingers out of Aaron. He spat down into his hand and rubbed it along the length of his cock, trying to get it as soaked as possible to make pushing into Aaron easier. The man was so unbelievably tight, but from the reaction Aaron had from have two fingers pushed almost dryly into him -- the only thing making it manageable was the spit that coated Aaron's hole along with the additional spit Robert applied -- looked like he enjoyed it fully.

He pressed the tip of his dick against Aaron's hole, pushing into him slowly. Almost instantly Robert felt Aaron clench around him like a vice, making a choked sound leave his throat. Aaron's hands jumped from the bed to grip onto Robert's shoulder, hissing loudly into the room as he arched back from the dick that was trying to push into him.

"F-fucking hell! I-I think we are going to need lube -- in the drawer to the right -- because you are not fucking me dry like that, no matter how sexy it seemed in the moment" Aaron said in a clenched hiss, digging his nails into Robert's shoulders to push him back.

"I-I think you are right -- it felt like your ass was going to break my dick" Robert rasped out, pulling himself out quickly. He jumped up out the bed and rumbled through Aaron's draw, deciding not to mention the blue vibrator that lay beneath the various junk he kept in there, though it did make Robert's dick twitch when he thought briefly about the man using that on himself when he was alone.

Eventually he found the lube, almost ripping the tip of the bottle off as he pour an overly generous amount into the palm of his hand, rubbing the content along the length of his throbbing cock. He threw the bottle onto the ground as he made a rush to slide between Aaron's legs, that were still spread in the same position they were left.

"Attempt two" Robert joked as he moved one of Aaron's legs to rest on one shoulder, using his other hand to guide himself to Aaron's hole, not bothering to wait before pushing inside.

This time he glided in smoothly, closing his eyes as he let's himself be absorbed by the tight pressure wrapped around his cock. He glanced down at Aaron who's face was contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but he wasn't asking Robert to stop so it must be all good. 

Robert continued to push into the younger man until his balls rested against Aaron's ass, giving Aaron a short time to get used to the feeling of being completely filled by Robert, but he still didn't him long.

He began to build up a pace, harsh and fast that made the cheap bed frame of Aaron's bed squeak in protest. Aaron's hands stretched above his head to rest against the headboard to keep his body from moving from the aggressive thrusts. His mouth was agape as small moans left his throat, eyes clenched shut as if the pleasure was too much to handle.

"O-open your eyes, Aaron." Robert growled out, teeth clenched as he stared down at the man, taking in the way the younger male was losing himself to the sensations that Robert was giving him.

Aaron complied easily, opening his eyes to look up at Robert, trying to silent the moans that continue to slip out from between his lips. Robert smirked at the man in the cocky way he does to everyone, bending down -- forcing the leg hooked over his shoulder to rest against Aaron's chest -- to bite at his bottom lip.

Robert's free hand slid up to the younger man's covered chest, tugging on a nipple that was pressed against the fabric. This action made Aaron tilt his head away from Robert's lips, moaning Robert's name (which briefly made the man panic incase Chas or Diane heard it), clenching tight around his cock that Robert almost came on the spot right there.

The fingers left the erect nipple to grip the short locks of Aaron's head, forcing his head up to press their lips together aggressively. Robert shoved his tongue in-between Aaron's lips, the younger man eagerly accepted it as he brushed his own against Robert's sloppily, the older man noting the saliva that spilled down Aaron's chin.

The thrusts were becoming uneven, indicating that Robert was near his end as they both groaned into each others mouths. Aaron broke the kiss to tilt his head, panting heavily in a way -- from what Robert remembered from the night in the garage -- to show that his orgasm was extremely close. 

Robert took this opportunity to bite into Aaron's neck as he did at the start of the night, sucking on the skin roughly to ensure a vicious love bite will form and will not disappear for days. 

Aaron's moans soon turned hitched and uneven before Robert felt the man cum between their stomachs, his ass clenching tight around Robert's cock that made the man follow soon after.

They were both panting heavily, staring at each other with underlying lust, Robert bending down to press a soft kiss to Aaron's lips before resting their foreheads together.

For something that was meant to be a one-night stand, Robert doesn't think he could ever let it go.


End file.
